Live by Love
by CalebFollowillLover2010
Summary: Finally their dream came true..Zac and Vanessa's daughter was born a few days ago. Had to replace the whole story, sorry guys..Hope you'lle like it though.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Going Home**

It had been four days since the daughter of twenty-one year old Vanessa and twenty-two year old Zac Efron was born in the Cedar's Sinai Hospital in Los Angeles.

It was a very painful and exhausting birth. Vanessa was in labor for about 36 hours. But Zac and mostly Vanessa forgot about those exhausting hours right after the cry of their baby girl filled the room. Vanessa nearly burst out into a mixture of hysterical crying and joy. Zac was so overwhelmed by joy in that situation that he started crying even though he had told himself that he wouldn't begin to cry. That moment had just been perfect. Both, Zac and Vanessa with their daughter been laid on Vanessa's chest, wrapped up in a little rose blanket, sleeping peacefully while she made a few funny almost soundless baby sounds. Zac just sat there and watched his wife and daughter, together reunited after 9 months of waiting.

Now, four days later Vanessa and their daughter were allowed to go home. Zac would pick them up at 11 A.M. Even though he didn't want to leave his girls last night, he left a few hours ago to shower and get some rest. His wife had to really beg him to go home and rest a little bit because he just didn't want to leave.

Every time their newborn woke up in the middle of the night, he was the one who stood up from his chair and went to the little helpless baby to place her on her mother's chest so she could feed her. Vanessa had always told him that he didn't need to do that all the time, but in her inside she was very glad that Zac was such a caring father and husband.

"Come in", Vanessa said as she heard someone knock on the door. The door slowly opened and someone's head popped in.

"Hey honey", her husband whispered as he opened the door completely, stepped in and closed the door quietly, carefully not to wake his little daughter, who was sleeping right there were she belonged, in her baby crib. Zac tiptoed to the bed, where his wife was sitting, and placed a quick soft kiss on her lips.

"How are you and my little baby girl?!"

Vanessa sighed and answered with her soft voice. "She cried almost three hours after you left at 10 P.M. And then she woke me again at around 3 A.M. because she needed a new diaper. So, you see, I didn't get much sleep last night." She ended her little explanation and sighed loudly as she leaned her weary head against his stomach. Her husband pulled her closer to him and run his hands through her dark curled hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't' have left you last tonight."

"No, no it's okay...you needed to rest a little bit. It's okay, really."

"Really?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Zac, honey, please stop asking...it's okay. Look, I'm fine.", she paused as she pulled back and let him take a full sight of her. Zac pulled her up to him and took her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, you know?!"

"Yeah, I think you've told me that a few hundred times in the last 4 days." She whispered when she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, love." As he wanted to place a kiss on her lips they got interrupted by their daughter's cry. Vanessa sighed and groaned when she went over to the baby's crib. Carefully, trying not to hurt her she picked her up and rocked her a little bit back and forth. "Shh...my little baby girl..shh, it's okay...shh..look, Daddy's here as well." She turned around to hand her husband their daughter.

"Do you wanna hold her?" This question was really needless because she already knew his answer.

"Of course", he quietly answered and opened his arms to take his little baby into his big strong protective arms. Even though he had already held her a few times before, he was still worried that he would break her with any of his movements.

His little baby girl looked him right into the face as he began to sing her a lullaby. Vanessa just watched both of them, Zac and their daughter, smiling because that was such an adorable scene of a father-daughter moment.

"She's a daddy's girl, you see!" She stated when she stared at them. "She wouldn't just stop crying if I sang a lullaby for her."

Zac looked from his daughter to his wife and explained: "And this little daddy's girl still need a name."

Vanessa and Zac had picked a few very beautiful baby names bit as they saw their little daughter for the very first time, they couldn't decide which name they should pick for her. So therefore she has been without a name for about 4 days now, since she was born.

"I know, and I thought of one last night!"

"And? You're going to tell me which one crossed your mind last night?" He asked curiously.

"Okay, but first you please have to promise that you won't laugh, okay?!" "Promise I won't, honey!"

Vanessa took a deep breath and then finally spoke. "Okay, so you know our little one here was born at night when it was really starlit and stuff, right? So, I thought of Luna. It's Spanish and means _moon_. And as a second or middle name I thought of Maré. I don't know which language this is...I guess it's French..but I don't know, it just came to my mind. So, Luna Maré, what do you think?" She asked shyly, looking down to the ground because she was afraid of Zac's reaction.

"Luna Maré...Luna Maré..I think it's sounds really special and sweet. It's really great, Nessa. Sounds as sweet as you."

"So Luna Maré is it then?!" Vanessa asked anxiously.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Luna Maré", Zac said smiling widely over his face and looking down at his now named daughter. She had fallen asleep in his arms. But as soon as there was another knock on the door she woke up again and started crying as well.

The door was opened slowly by the doctor that had accompanied them the past four days.

He stepped in and greeted them. "Hello Mr and Mrs Efron! So, today you may finally go home." Vanessa stood up from her bed to shake hands with the doctor.

"Hello Dr Brown", she said smiling. Zac stepped a little bit closer to the doctor. "I'd really like to shake hands with you, but as you can see, this little one here needs me." The doctor just smiled and answered.

"So you decided on a name for your daughter yet?"

"Yeah." He paused and looked over at Vanessa, as she nodded he continued. "We named her Luna Maré Efron."

The doctor just smiled at them again and then looked down at Luna Maré to stroke her softly and carefully over her tiny head. "Good morning, Luna Maré, how are you my little girl?! Oh, I see you want to sleep, well then I won't be disturbing you anymore. I just wanted to give you these papers for you release." He said and handed Vanessa the papers whilst he turned around. "I wish you all the best for you and your little baby girl, Mr and Mrs Efron. Maybe we will see each other some time in the future when another baby of yours will get the chance to be welcomed on planet earth."

Zac noticed that Vanessa didn't know what to say, so he just answered the doctor. "Yeah, maybe in a few years when this little one", he paused while he looked down at his daughter, "is a little bit older." As he ended he looked over to Vanessa who mouthed him a 'thank you'. Before Dr. Brown left the hospital room again, he shook hands with both of them and then went to another patient on the same floor.

"You ready to go, Nessa?" Zac asked as he lifted the baby car seat and her bag. "Yep, I'm ready. We can go." She said smiling at him before she looked one last time around in the room, checking that she didn't forgot anything in there. Then she linked her arm with Zac's and they walked out of the room.

**Hope you liked it, and please leave a comment telling me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later the little family reached their car in the underground parking lot. Zac did park the car there because he didn't want to have any paparazzi running around them and taking pictures of their daughter. He hoped that they didn't even know that Luna was born yet. But the chance that they didn't wasn't that big, therefore he planned everything before he had left the house this morning.

"Let me take her, then you can put the bag in the trunk." Vanessa suggested. Zac handed her the baby car seat and opened the door for both of his girls. His wife got in the car and fastened the seat belt after she positioned the car seat in the right position. Before Zac closed the door again he placed one last kiss on Vanessa's temple and softly caressed Luna's cheek. Then he put the hospital bag of his wife in the back of his beloved Audi Q7 V12 TDI quattro and walked over to the driver's seat and got in. Before he started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot, he turned around to check on his wife and their daughter.

"Ready to finally go home?"

"Yep, absolutely, right Luna?!" Like she wanted to answer her mom's question, Luna made a funny sound and began to struggle in her seat. "We're ready to go daddy!" Vanessa giggled and kissed her husband's lip. "Let's go home!" Zac turned back around to the steering wheel and started the engine. As they drove out of the parking lot there were tons of paparazzi who tried to get a picture of them. But they didn't even had the chance to see anyone because their car had darkened windows.

During their ride home, Zac looked a few times through the rear-view mirror to check on Vanessa and Luna. When Vanessa noticed that he was watching them, she smiled back at him and blew a few kisses to him.

About twenty minutes later they were finally back home after they spent four day in the Cedar's Sinai Hospital. Zac, like the perfect husband and gentleman he was, opened the door for Vanessa and took the baby car seat in his left hand so had still one hand free for his wife. After he locked the car again, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and likte this they walked from the garage into the house.  
When they came into the living room there were every member of the Hudgens and Efron family and some of their closest friends standing. "Welcome home, Nessa and ...um, yeah...your daughter." Everyone exclaimed happily.

Vanessa wasn't expecting smething like this, though she wished that when she would return back home something like this would happen, and turned immediatley over to looked at her husband. "Was tha your idea?" She asked.

"Yep, that was all my idea. I knew you secretly wished something like this, so I just planned it. Do you like it though?"  
"Like it? You've got to be kidding me, I Love it." She threw herself into Zac's arms, carefully not t make him drop the baby car seat, and looked back at their families ad friends. "Guys, I wnat you to meet our precious daughter Luna Maré Efron!"  
The room was filled with 'aws' and 'cute' as Vanessa picked her daughter out of the car seat and rocked her gently back and foth in her arms. With Luna in her arms she slowly moved over to the little group in the living room. Her and Zac's moms, Gina and Starla, immediately rushed to Vanessa and the baby to take a closer look.

"Aw, look Starla, isn't she adroable, is he?" Gina asked overwhelmed. "Yeah, she does. Oh, look, she looks just like her daddy with her bloned little curls. That's just so adorable and amazing." As his mother mentioned his name, Zac came closer and stood behind Vanessa, his hand moving slowly up and down on her back and placing a soft kiss on her ear, whispering :"She looks like you, too."

A little while later everyone in the room was standing around the little baby and watched her as she lay there in her mom's arms, looking around curiosly but apparently this attention was a little bit too much for a little human being like she was because after a few mintues later on she started crying.

"I'll put her in bed. I think it's a little bit too muh for her right now." Vanessa explained and was about to make her way upstairs as her little sister, Stella, begged:"Nessa, Nessa, may I help you? Please?!"

"Of course you can, Stella, but don't scream that loud again, Okay?" Stella Followed her sister politely. "Sorry, Nessa"

**Hope you liked it, and please leave a comment telling me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

While Vanessa changed Luna's diapers and put her in her crib, the others downstairs in the living room asked Zac thousands of questions and didn't even give him the chance to at least sit down on the couch after he has been awake most of the time in the last four days.

"Guys, heyoo! Listen!" Dylan, Zac's younger brother yelled to get everybody's attention. "Maybe we should give my _amazing _brother the opportunity to sit down on the sofa, huh?"

Zac looked surprised over to his brother. "I never knew you could use such friendly words, bro. But thanks!"

"Well now you know, Zac. And besides I was able to say things like that, I just don't use them in your presence but I usually only use them when I'm talking to your _precious _and _amazing _wife Vanessa." Then all of sudden he felt the strong hand of his brother hitting him on the back of his head. "You're glad that I'm too tired to start a fight with you right now." Zac explained whilst he sat down on the couch and leaned his head against the backrest, closing his eyes to shut himself out for a few seconds.

"So, Zac, tell us, how did you come to Luna Maré. I mean it isn't a very ordinary name?" His mother asked curiously and everyone was staring at him waiting for him to answer the question.

"Well she was born in a eerie dark but starlit night and therefore Vanessa thought it would be something special to name her Luna Maré. Luna is Spanish and means _moon_ and Maré...well I don't really know, you have to ask Vanessa about that one. So what do you think about the name? If anyone in here doesn't like the name, I'll kill the one, seriously, no one's gonna hurt my daughter. Understood?!"

"Well, I think it's really cute and suits her." Ashley said, letting herself plop on the couch next to Zac. "And how tall, or should I say small is she? How much did she weigh when she was born?" She asked him nosily.

"Oh yeah, and how long did the birth last? Did you hold Vanessa's hand all the time?" Dylan asked, trying to sound as nosy as Ashley but failed. Zac just looked between the two of them and got a fit of laughter. "Before I'll answer your question, which in between you should know Dylan because you were in the waiting room with Mom, Dad, Gina , Greg and Stella, but anyway would you please stop looking at me, like I'm a completely stranger or something like that?!"

"Sorry, bro. I just wanted to look as interested as Ashley. Well, it's not like I'm not interested in your daughter's life...don't get me wrong I'm interested in your daughter..." He paused when everybody started laughing. "Oh, come on guys, you know what I mean. Zac, you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah, Dylan don't worry. I perfectly understand you...I mean it's my daughter why wouldn't I?"

"So, you're going to answer my question or what?" An impatient Ashley asked. "Let's wait till Nessa gets back,okay?" Gina suggested while she and Starla handed some cake out.

A little while later Vanessa and Stella returned from the nursery. The scenario they found was hilarious; Zac was sitting on one of the couches while their families and friends pelted him with questions. Vanessa, somehow felt sorry for her husband but at the same she couldn't hold back her laughter because that was just so funny.

"We're back guys." Stella exclaimed to get the attention on Vanessa again. But as she noticed the nobody reacted she shouted again. "Hello, Guys, we're back. Vanessa one of the most important persons in this case is back!" Stella tried not to yell but when no one turned around she got a little bit louder.

Then finally Vanessa's husband turned his head into their direction. He quickly got up and rushed to his wife. "Now you can ask us all the question you've got or the things you want to know. But before we start with that, please make some space for my wonderful wife."  
Ashley pulled her best friend down on the couch next to her an hugged her tight for the first time in the last four days. "I'm so happy for you guys, you know..but now you have to tell me why did you call her Maré? You've got to tell me everything about the birth, and when I say everything I mean _everything,_ but not the disgusting details. What does she weigh? How tall is she?"

Before Vanessa let her best friend ask her any more questions she put her index finger on the mouth. "Shh,Ash, calm down, okay? I'll answer any of your question but please let me get comfortable at first." She explained, while she pulled her husband down to her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap. "Thank God, you're finally here! I nearly went crazy without you." He whispered in her ear and kissed her on the ear. Vanessa just smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

**Hope you liked it, and please leave a comment telling me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa and Zac spent a few hours with their families and friends before they finally were alone again within the last four days. In the hospital everyone visited them, except Ashley and Scott because they were on vacation. And every time they had to explain each visit how tall she was, ow much she did weigh and why they didn't have a name for her yet.

"They love us" was the sentence which Zac and Vanessa repeated when one of their visitors left them alone again and they were able to spend some alone time together with their daughter.

Right now Vanessa was laying in Zac's arms on the couch in the family room, zapping through the channels on TV. Vanessa had placed her weary head on Zac's chest, entwining their hands and leaving a few kisses on them.

"I love you, Zac, you know." She whispered and kissed their entwined fingers once again. "I love you, too, my sweetheart." He whispered back, placing a kiss on her hair. Then he slowly slid off the couch. "Where are you going?!" Vanessa asked anxiously.

"I just wanted to go check on Luna, I think I heard her crying."He answered.

"You're sure?Because I didn't hear anything."Vanessa responded, sitting up on the couch from her lying position. "Maybe because you were too busy with kissing our hands, huh?" Her husband chuckled. "Just let me go check on her, okay. I'll be right back." Zac said, trying to calm her down because he knew she was worried by the fact that she didn't hear her daughter.

As he entered the room of his four day old daughter, the sound of a quiet crying baby filled the room. Zac quickly rushed over to the baby crib and picked her up carefully.

"Hey little girl, what's wrong, huh?! You're hungry? Sure you're hungry, you are an Efron and Efrons are always hungry, you know." He explained his little girl, though she wouldn't understand anything and chuckled. Rocking her carefully in his arms he went downstairs and walked into the family room. "Nessa?" He asked quietly with a now louder crying baby in his protective arms.

"Hmm..?," she mumbled, while she rubbed her eyes. "Our little princess over here is hungry." He told her. "She's hungry again? She's just like you and your brother." Vanessa yawned giggling.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're cooking so well," he tried to defend himself. "Well, I take that as a compliment then, yeah?" She asked her husband whilst she stood up, ready to take her daughter dorm her father's arms. "Here you go, honey. So do you want something for dinner? I could cook some mac and cheese, if you want to."  
"Yeah, that would be really nice of you if you could make dinner today. But don't make too much, I'm not that hungry, at all. I don't know, just do want you want to eat, except-" She got interrupted by her husband. "Except carrots, I know honey, I wouldn't cook carrots, I know that you hate them."

"Thanks, Zac."

"No problem, I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?"He asked her as he was about to walk to the kitchen but was hold back by his wife, who gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I know you do and I love you."

"I love you, too, Nessa." He said, walking into the kitchen.

While Vanessa breastfed their daughter Luna, Zac was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Nessa?" He yelled from the kitchen into the family room. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Where are the pots and pans?" He asked desperately, though he had cooked a few times before, he didn't know where all the things were. And it makes it even harder that they had moved into the big new house just a few weeks ago, therefore Zac was always a little desperate when he did not find everything what he sought immediately. He heard Vanessa laughing in the family room.

"They're in the right cabinet next to the fridge."

"Nessa, there are no pot, pans or anything like that in the left cabinet. And stop laughing at me." He told her.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault that you don't know where the things are that you search." She said, walking into the kitchen with Luna in her arms. "There in the right one, not the left. Maybe you should get a hearing aid." Vanessa exclaimed, pointing towards the pots and pans in the cabinet, which she'd opened a few seconds ago.

"Thanks, honey."

"No problem." As she saw how Zac wanted to cook macaroni she had enough. "Honey, what the hell are you doing there?" She asked her husband horrified.

"Eh, cooking, I guess?" Zac questioned, more than stating.

"But Zac, urgh..." Vanessa handed him their daughter and he immediately placed a few kisses on her temple and caressed her little head.

"I'll show you one last time, one last time. Okay?!" She asked a little peeved because she had explained him so many times how to cook noodles. But every time he did it the wrong way. Again. But she didn't mind. She loved him for that. In addition, he's able to cook other things like lasagna or orange chicken.

"First you have to...Zac! Listen to me! I won't explain you once again." But her husband was too busy with talking to their daughter.

"You know, mommy thinks I'll do it right next time but I won't because this is the 'Efron idleness', you know, you'll learn that soon enough. But till then I will cook everything you want and of course for you friends, too. But no boyfriends." Zac explained his little daughter, with Vanessa listening to every word he just said.

"You know she'll have a boyfriend sooner or later." She chuckled.

"I'd prefer later. Definitely." He stated, looking down at Luna. "Or even never but I want some grandchildren, you know."

Vanessa just smiled at the two of them and hoped it would be like that forever, then kissed her husband's lips. "We'll have some grandchildren, any time. But hopefully not in the next 20 years." She turned back around to the stove and finished cooking dinner whilst Zac set the table with his free hand and continued to talk to his 'little princess', like he called her form the second she was born.

"Do you want salad?", his wife asked from the kitchen.

"Salad? No, thanks." He told Vanessa and then spoke to Luna again. "Oh, and Efrons hate salad, well all the male members of the family, except your mom. But I'll show her that salad is not good for her, you know little princess. If I'll cook for you, and I promise that will happen, then I'll never make any salad or vegetable, promise."

Vanessa walked in with the pot of mac and cheese and put it down on the table. "You know that I can hear every single word you say?! And besides, your dad eats salad, too."

"Yeah, but only because my mom forced him to eat it."


End file.
